The ExtraTerrestrial Crypto
by Marcipie
Summary: The mind is a tricky thing. You never know when it'll betray you, or save you. R


**The Extra-Terrestrial Crypto**  
**by ****The Sole Survivor**

"Renee, go to bed! It's way past your bedtime, young lady!" Sonya shouted up the stairs. Renee Maxell, the youngest of the family, sighed and slumped against her chair, glancing at the clock as she did so.

"Never fails." She muttered. It was almost 11:30 at night, didn't she have a say in when she went to bed? She was almost 18 for crying out loud! Rolling her eyes, she closed her laptop and got up to head for her bedroom door. "Alright mom, I'm going to bed now!"

"Goodnight, sweetheart!" She could almost hear the smile on her mother's face from her submission.

"Yeah, goodnight." She mumbled and quietly closed her bedroom door with a sigh. Twisting her mouth into a pout, she meandered around her room as she straightened up, getting her pajamas on as she did so. She wasn't tired, but that didn't mean she couldn't lay awake until she did. Snatching the brush off her nightstand, she combed it through her hair until she felt it was free of knots before jumping in her bed with a grin. She actually couldn't wait until tomorrow, but being impatient and a little nervous was making her wide awake. The next day was when she was supposed to be going to say with her cousin Minnie in California for two weeks. She was also excited because it had been at the very least a year before she last saw her; they'd been best friends since she was five. And the good news was her sister Anya wasn't going because she had been grounded for kicking the family dog, Tito. Their mother had not been too pleased with that.

So tonight, she was in a good mood, but not in the mood for sleep. Flopping down on her oversized pillow, she groaned as she eyed her ceiling. "I'm never gonna get some sleep! I'll probably have to sleep on the plane!" She turned to face her window so she could look at the stars. Stargazing was one of her favorite pastimes with her father, she recalled sadly. Sighing, she searched the midnight blue sky for any familiar constellations when she suddenly saw something abnormal in the sky. It was round, it had flaming jets on the bottom, and it was big. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that was a UFO, but since when did anything like that happen to her? She watched it with a bored expression for a few seconds, expecting it to reveal itself to be some sort of child's toy, but as the flying, almost spherical aircraft circled in the air for a few seconds, she knew that wasn't it.

Sitting up slowly in her bed, she eased the window pane up so she could lean out her window to get a closer look when she saw it had taken to floating still. Renee blinked in confusion. What the heck was it doing? Reaching blindly down to her nightstand, she fumbled open her drawer and found her flashlight. Bringing in front of her, she grinned. This was sure to get that UFO's attention. Clicking on the device, she quickly flung her arm out the window and waved it wildly in the air.

In the saucer a few hundred yards away, an alien sat in the cockpit, blinked as he tried focusing his eyes on the wild dot. Finally, he gave up in frustration.

"Pox, what is that thing?" Beside him, a hologram of an older alien came up. He too looked at what appeared to be a signal of some sort. "It's not a giant lightning bug, is it?" Pox shook his head, not very amused.

"No, Crypto. That's a flashlight." He murmured dully. "And besides, have you found this human monkey we're looking for yet? I'm growing rather tired of her evading our detection." Crypto sighed and rubbed his head.

"Well, it's not my fault. She must be a ninja or something." He muttered for his benefit. "And why aren't you doing your part and researching this girl? It never was this hard to find one human before."

"Instead of waiting on me, why didn't you use Cortex Scan to find her… what's her name again? Renee, wasn't it?" Crypto checked his files on the saucer's data banks and nodded.

"Yeah, and she lives with her mother and older sibling. Can we hurry this along? I'd like to get back to our other mission." Pox sighed.

"Very well, you lazy slug. Why don't you just go investigate that odd light over there? You're bound to find this monkey sooner or later."

Back in her home, Renee squinted, trying to peer through the darkness to see the unidentified flying object more clearly when suddenly, it began flying toward her. Startled, she accidentally dropped the flashlight, and it crashed from her two story window to the concrete below, shattering into pieces. Renee winced as she leaned out her window to see the damage.

"Oh man, Mom's gonna kill me." She murmured and looked back up at the sky to see where the UFO had gotten to. It was gone. Frowning, she groaned in minor sadness at her adventure being cut short and slumped back against her bed. "That sucks."

"What sucks?" A very deep voiced asked from beside her. Jumping nearly a foot off her bed, she let out a yelp of panic as she twirled back to face the window when she gasped, her eyes widening.

There was a short, bald, large-headed creature sitting on the window's ledge, staring at her with dark black eyes. She noticed almost immediately that his head glowed a faint pinkish red, and another thing she noticed almost as quickly were the sharp knives growing out of his mouth where his teeth was supposed to be. Renee gulped, slowly adjusting her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. The alien calmly sat in a relaxed position on her window's ledge with his hand clutching the side of it, almost like he was enjoying her reaction to him.

Either that or he was thinking about eating her. "Is your brain still functioning, human?" He waved a four-pronged hand in her face. "Maybe I should check just to be sure…" He trailed off and grinned sadistically, watching the panic in her eyes.

"C-can I-I… c-can I do s-something for y-you?" She stammered, forcing a trembling smile on her lips as she gazed into his dark eyes. His teeth were the most threatening thing to her at the moment and she had to force herself to look at his eyes instead of at his mouth. Renee had no idea what he was capable of doing and she honestly didn't want to make him angry enough to find out.

"Actually, there is. I saw your signal… er… flashlight, and I figured since I didn't know where I was headed, I thought you could help me out seeing as nobody in this blasted town was any help. They were practically brainless." He explained in a very amused tone, like he was enjoying some sort of inside joke, but he did sound a little annoyed. She felt herself relaxing, not catching the initial meaning at all. So, all he wanted was directions. Sighing in relief, she laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, sure, of course." Slipping the covers off, she crawled off her bed to make her way to her nightstand to turn on her lamp, then she sat in her swivel chair to get to her laptop. Pausing for a second, she turned back to him. "Um… if you want, you can come in so you can see the map."

When her eyes landed on him, she had to gasp. Now that her lamp was on, she could see his face more clearly, and what he was wearing. His skin was blue and his eyes had a hint of a red glossy color to them, and covering his small body was a white and dark magenta striped jumpsuit. The alien on her windowsill seemed to accept her offer, because he hopped down to her bed and bounced neatly on the floor beside her. She watched him in amazement.

"Wow, you sure are agile for a small guy." She commented in awe. The blue alien put his hands on his hips and seemed to have rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, it's part of the job description. So, are you gonna bring up that map or what?" He asked before holding a hand to his head, turned to the window, and then groaned.

"Not now. I'm working here." He told someone angrily. Renee watched him curiously as she waited for her laptop to start up.

"What's wrong?" Before he had a chance to answer her, a small rectangle shaped object floated into her room. She gaped as it unfolded and revealed a blue hologram of a creature vaguely resembling the blue alien beside her.

"Crypto, what do you think you're doing? We have a mission to complete!" The hologram yelled causing the one revealed to be Crypto to cringe slightly. Renee glanced between them warily, wondering how many more of these guys were going to come in her room that night.

"Cool it, Pox; I'm just stopping for some directions." Crypto turned back to her. "So do you have it yet or what?" Renee blinked.

"Oh, yeah, just hang on for a second. Let me pull it up for you… um, Crypto?" His name came out in a timid question, as if testing the waters with him. Crypto stared at her for a few seconds, expecting her to continue, but when she didn't he threw his arms out in exasperation, causing her to flinch in response.

"What, what is it?" He asked as he glanced at her laptop. "Can you not find it?" Renee shook her head in dismissal. "Then what, what?" Pox sighed and turned to Crypto.

"You forgot to tell her what you were looking for, didn't you?" The hologram asked dully, as if expecting this.

"Of course I told her, why wouldn't I tell her?" Crypto exploded in defense, crossing his arms. "That was the whole point of me coming here, right?" Renee raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Actually, um… You didn't." She told him bluntly. "That's what I was gonna ask you." Crypto blinked before glaring slightly, his lip curling.

"Alright, fine. I'm actually looking for this Renee chick, and for some reason, I'm having a bit of trouble with finding them." He mumbled, scratching his head. Pox sighed and they were oblivious to Renee's posture growing stiff as her fingers stilled on the keyboard. "Well, I don't think it'll do much good, but you can just open up Yellow Book and…" He trailed off as he paused.

Crypto was about to continue when his head glowed brighter and he froze, standing still as a statue. He slowly turned to face Pox, who had the same level of shock on his face. Renee felt sweat beginning to build on her brow in her fear. Crypto slowly turned back to face her, and his hand raised slightly as he pointed at her.

"Your name… is Renee, isn't it? Renee Maxell?" He asked as Pox watched silently. Renee felt her heart skip a beat, her blood chilling. How did he know her name? She had a bad feeling about this. Gulping slightly, she nodded weakly. "And… and you live with your mother and your older sister." He continued confidently and the grin on his face was larger than she'd ever seen it in the last two minutes. She nodded again, the fear building up.

"Wait… so the person you've been looking for is… me?" She whispered softly.

"Good job, Crypto." Pox commented before glaring at him. "Now only if you would've used your Cortex Scan sooner, we could've had her and been out of here by now!" The hologram shouted and headed for the window. "I'm going back to the casino; come once you've calmed her down. She looks about ready to die of a stroke." Crypto stared gloomily out the window after Pox for a few seconds before turning to face his new objective. She appeared to be in shock, her eyes wide and unblinking. It was beginning to freak him out. Carefully, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. Maybe he could shock her out of it by irritating her.

"You didn't die, did you?" He asked. Crypto scratched the side of his head before he turned her chair toward him so all she could see was him. "If you die, I get dibs on your brain, okay?" Slowly, he saw her eyes adjusting. She finally focused on him before she scurried up and over her chair to get away from him, her eyes full of fear. "Hey, I was just kidding!" He added in unneeded reassurance.

"Please, don't hurt me." She murmured softly, her eyes overflowing with tears. She seemed to finally understand that he was a dangerous alien invader, and that he was going to abduct her and maybe extract her brain while he was at it. Who knew? She didn't think she could trust him anymore. Crypto took a deep breath. He moved the chair out of the way so he could walk closer to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, pinkie. I'm just gonna take you back to my ship for questioning, okay? Um… how old are you?" He asked after a minute. Blinking, she raised an eyebrow at him, rising up from her fetal position.

"Shouldn't you already know this?" She asked, her curious nature making her less afraid. "I'm 17, alright? And my name is Renee, not pinkie." Renee felt the fear disappear for some reason; despite the fact the alien said he was going to kidnap her for questioning. Maybe she could get out of this by tricking him? Crypto glared and crossed his arms.

"Sorry… _Renee_." He spoke her name with irritating sluggishness. "Are you going to come willingly or do I need to make you?" Both of Renee's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

Apparently, it wasn't going to be that simple. Renee sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, noticing that Crypto watched her every move.

"How the heck are you going to use force? You're very small for an alien and I doubt you could get me out of that window in one piece by yourself, and you'd also have to catch me before I make it to my door." The longer she talked, the more irked Crypto got. "Besides, isn't that hologram guy waiting on you?" Closing his eyes, his eyebrows lowered as if he was trying to calm himself with little success.

"Trust me; I can get you out if you really want me to." Crypto gritted his teeth. "I'm not one for disobedience, so I'm going to count to three. If you're not out that window by then, I will be forced to get you out there myself, and I can guarantee that you won't like it." He told her in an eerily calm voice. Renee gulped as her face paled. She began to back up, laughing nervously as she did.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" She asked timidly. Crypto cracked open an eye, frowning at the interruption.

"Make it quick, monkey."

"What could…" Renee trailed off with a stubborn grunt at being called a monkey, but shook her head. "What could you possibly need to know from me, and why can't you just ask me in my room?" Crypto bared his teeth, obviously not having any patience left. He pointed to her window irritably.

"Just get out there." He said, effectively cutting off the end of her conversation. She crawled over her bed before looking back at Crypto. He was watching her with his arms crossed, as if daring her to try to escape. Renee gulped; his black eyes were making her want to wet herself. Then as if he'd read her mind, she heard a small chuckle. Right when she was on the window's ledge, she had a thought and turned to question the alien abductor as she sat with one leg hanging out the window and the other leg laying against her bed.

"Crypto…?"

"What is it now?" He asked, annoyed as he climbed on her bed to follow.

"Where's your ship?" Lowering his eyebrows dully, he merely pointed up, indicating the roof. "How am I gonna get up there?" Renee leaned out to glance up to see if there was any way to accomplish this task. There weren't any pipes or trees that she could grab onto. Turning back to the blue alien, she saw he was already crouching next to her, making her start slightly. Crypto turned to her with an almost sadistic grin, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Are you ready to go up?" He asked. She nodded solemnly and watched as he held out his four-fingered hand for her. "Well, let's go, I don't have all night." Renee stared at his hand, eyeing each of his fingers experimentally. Crypto sighed impatiently.

"Just grab it already."

Blinking in surprise, she cautiously gave him her hand and was taken aback when he leaped off the ledge of her window, dragging her with him. Renee yelped and automatically latched onto the first thing her arms found. That thing she grabbed happened to be Crypto's torso. The alien grunted at her sudden movement, and through his suit he could feel her heart jumping erratically. He rolled his eyes as his jetpacks activated and carried him and Renee up to her roof. Landing softly, he waited for her to let go as the cloaking device on his saucer faded. Seconds passed and Crypto grew annoyed. Finally, he heard her heart begin to decelerate.

"Is it over?" He heard Renee's hesitant whimper and he sighed, his arms hanging down his sides as his jetpack folded back into his back.

"Yeah, so let go." Peeking through her lashes, she saw indeed that they were safely on the roof. She let go slowly, for fear of falling off and laughed nervously. Crypto shook his head, almost as if he was about to say something and thought better of it and headed to the saucer.

"Wow that was intense!" She exclaimed, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Come on, this way." He demanded from under the ship's beam. Renee turned and did a double-take, her eyes wide with awe.

"This is your saucer?" She asked and crawled to where the alien was standing with his arms crossed with impatience. Crypto closed his eyes as he tried not to blow her head off. "This is incredible! I love it!" Renee exclaimed as she examined the bottom of the saucer. Crypto's eye twitched as he growled, his teeth bearing. He didn't know how much of this girl he was gonna take.

"Can we go inside or do you wanna see the top too?" He asked sarcastically, and almost brought out his Zap-O-Matic when she nodded with a grin. Gritting his teeth, he snatched the back of her pajama shirt and dragged her into the abducto-beam, making Renee squeak in surprise.

"Maybe later, pinkie, I've got to get you inside." He muttered as they ascended into the ship. "Pox is waiting for us in Las Paradiso." The bright light brought them up into the saucer's cockpit and Renee gaped around her in awe.

"This is incredible." She breathed as she cuddled in on herself. He seemed a little irked at her behavior, but what could he expect? She was a human, unused to this kind of technology. Pressing some buttons on his dashboard, Crypto turned to face her.

"Alright, now when we get back to my base, you're gonna have to get a change of clothes. I'll get Pox to pick you up some spares. I don't want you to stand out or have people think things. Pox will be waiting for us there." Renee blinked and turned to look at him in confusion.

"Think things like what?" Crypto's hand slapped against his forehead and he shook his head before he could start thinking about it.

"Never mind, it's none of your concern." He muttered as the ship rose into the air, cloaked, and rocketed off into the distance. As Renee thought over his words, she eyed the back of his figure. He was very thin for an alien and very fit. His job must require him to run around a lot. A thought struck her as she raised her eyes back to his head.

"Oh, I get it." She announced, making the Furon wince. "Since I'm in my pajamas, people might think that I slept with you, right?" She asked, eyeing the alien in suspicion. "Does it even matter what people think?" If Crypto was thinking about things like that, then she might have to smack his over-sized head back to oblivion. Renee glared at him, a little offended as another thought struck her.

"I don't see what the big deal would be, I mean, it's not as if you've flirted at _all_ with me. Why would I sleep with you?" As soon as those words left her mouth, she clapped her hands over it. What the heck was she saying? This was an alien, for crying out loud! He'd even threatened to extract her brain, and he just abducted her! He was a different species, and it was also probably illegal to have sexual intercourse with a space creature. Her face grew dark with a blush as impure thoughts entered her mind about the Furon.

"No, get out!" She whined, gripping her head.

"What are you…?" Crypto slowly turned away from the control panel to face her, his mouth hanging open in shock at her words. "What, are you saying that you're insulted that I haven't flirted with you?" Quickly, Renee shook her head in denial and turned away from him.

"No, of course I'm not! Never mind, it's not important!" She practically shouted as a darker blush stained her cheeks. "Oh em gee, I am in so much sludge…" She whimpered to herself, trying to avoid looking at or talking to the alien behind her, ashamed of her thoughts.

Crypto stared at her for a couple seconds before a wicked grin spread across his face, amused. He turned back to the controls as he listened to her mutter.

"I just met him, and already I like the guy? Yeah, great going, Renee! That's so mature! What the heck is wrong with you?" She berated herself until she felt the saucer descending. Her eyes opened as she turned to look through the cockpit's window to see Las Paradiso's lights blinking at her. She gaped as she inched her way next to Crypto.

"You live here?" She asked, turning to look at him in astonishment.

"Well, yeah. I like the lifestyle, so I figured why not." He explained offhandedly as he landed behind a large building called Space Dust. Renee waited impatiently, practically bouncing on the soles of her feet, for the small hole in the floor of the saucer to open.

Crypto came to stand beside her, his eyebrow raised. "Getting excited, are we?" Renee colored again, immediately calming down. "Or is it just my company that has you worked up?" He added with a sadistic grin. Her mouth fell open.

"W-what? No! Um…sorry, I've just never been to a big city like this." The Furon's grin widened a little as the hole opened.

"Would you like to go by yourself, or do you want me to go with you?" Crypto asked, clearly enjoying himself. Cautiously, Renee eyed him, annoyed before glancing down the hole to the ground. Despite the fact she knew he was mocking her, she quickly decided not to go alone and nodded at his offer. Reaching out her hand, she knelt on her knees and crawled toward him.

"Just don't drop me." She commanded softly, ignoring his apparent eye roll and clutched at his hand as tight as she could and wrapped her other arm around the upper part of his shoulder for good measure. Crypto sighed dryly and merely stepped off the ledge. The beam caught him in the same instant and lowered him and Renee slowly to the ground. She opened her eyes in surprise when she felt the earth beneath her feet. She chuckled. "Wow that was easy." She remarked, clearly in a good mood once again.

Crypto sighed, wanting desperately to just knock her out and scan her brain until he found what he needed, but Pox had instructed him to be nice to her since she was just a human child. Unless violence was necessary, then Crypto was free to do as he wished. Shaking his arm loose with gritted teeth, he began walking to the door to head inside. Renee stood behind and followed him slowly as she watched the saucer's cloaking device kick in. She gasped in awe as she let the door of the casino shut behind her. Turning to find her abductor, she gaped at the inside of the building.

"This is so beautiful!" She exclaimed causing Crypto to pause on the stairs to turn and look at her strangely.

"Just shut up and follow me." He called as he continued his accent. Renee hurriedly obliged and saw he'd led her into a small room, and finally she saw the hologram Pox waiting for them. Pox glared heatedly at Crypto.

"Enjoy your sightseeing montage, Crypto?" He asked sarcastically. He had been clearly impatient upon their arrival. Crypto rolled his eyes and stood next to a chair. Pox's tone lightened when he looked at Renee. "Now then, take a seat and we'll begin, human child." She glanced at Crypto for a second before sighing and did as she was told.

"Alright," Pox continued. "Now I want you to think. Think as hard as you can about what happened to you 3 years ago on that fateful night. Do you remember?" Giving the hologram a confused look, she suddenly gasped when that déjà-vu feeling overcame her. That long cold night made her shiver. The images that bombarded her conscious haunted her thoughts. She nodded slowly as if in a trance. "Good, now keep thinking. Crypto will be scanning your thoughts to get useful information from them." This made Renee pause, the fog disappearing quickly from her eyes.

"Wait, w-what?" Pox sighed, as if he were talking to a small child.

"This alien over here will be…" The hologram began slowly, but Renee interrupted.

"No, don't repeat it!" She exploded as she leapt off the chair. She pointed at the blue Furon standing innocently off to the side furiously. "You mean to tell me that he can read minds? Why didn't anybody tell me this?" She whined, her face turning a ripe red in her embarrassment. Pox blinked in surprise before turning to Crypto uncertainly.

"Did something happen on the way here that I need to know about?" Crypto grinned a little smugly and crossed his arms.

"Let's just say a certain little monkey has developed feelings for a certain worker of yours, Poxy." Renee froze in her breathing to listen as she huddled in her corner of humiliation. Pox looked extremely surprised by this. He gave Crypto a doubtful look.

"Crypto, are you out of your mind? We need her for this mission and if you're polluting her mind by '_sweet-talking_' her, and then she'll be useless! She's only a young human and you've been trying to seduce…" Pox trailed off when Crypto shook his head.

"No, I haven't tried anything, Poxy, honest. I think she just likes my—" Renee finally responded by whirling around to face them.

"I never said anything like that, or thought it!" The grin on the Furon's face never faltered. She growled and pointed at him. "Stop grinning like you know things!"

"Lying is frowned upon in most countries." He stated as Renee gaped at him. He ignored her. "Sit back down and let's do this." Renee glowered at the Furon, utterly ashamed because she knew he was right. She paused as an idea came to her. She crossed her arms stubbornly and almost grinned herself when Crypto's grin disappeared with a deep frown.

"Stop it." He muttered under his breath and shot her a dirty look. Renee tilted her head away from him and continued her disobedience, going into detail about that night that changed her life, showing Crypto exactly what happened and how she was feeling during it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crypto's face change from angry to extremely disturbed. Finally, the irked Furon growled and lashed out with a glowing blue hand and ripped Renee from the floor, dangling her in mid-air. She gasped in shock, her eyes popping open wide.

"Hey! Put me down! Don't treat me like this!" She wiggled but saw it was useless once she saw the look the Furon was giving her as he pulled her closer to his face with a growl. She gulped as she stared into his black eyes.

"Stop. It." Crypto's voice was cold and hard as he stared unblinkingly into Renee's eyes. Pox floated silently a few inches away, staring at this display dryly. Renee finally looked away and tried to swim to the other Furon.

"Pox, do something! Help me and get me down!" The hologram sighed. "I don't like heights!"

"Great Arkvoodle, Crypto, what could she have been doing to make you so riled up?" Growling in his defense, Crypto held her higher in the air as he waved her around.

"She was just…" He abruptly stopped as he replayed the images in his head. Crypto blinked as he looked back at Renee again with an almost realization in his eyes. "She was showing me what happened on that night." He muttered. It was wrong for a 14 year old to be raped by an alien and one by his race no doubt, the Furon turned to face her in astonishment. "That's really what happened to you?" Renee nodded solemnly, but smiled brightly afterwards, like she was enjoying something.

"The funny thing is he sort of looked like you except without the cute outfit, Crypto." She remarked idly as Crypto glared at her, his eyes flashing.

"Don't compare me to some low-life scum." He growled. Renee saw Crypto's glare, she grinned and waved at him. Blinking, he growled and dropped her, turning away. Giggling on the floor in a somewhat crooked position, she sat up to give him a devious stare.

"Now we're even, hot shot." Crypto growled under his breath again and turned to Pox.

"Well, we're done! We don't need her anymore!" He shouted angrily, clearly upset again. "We have what we need." Renee paused and empathy clouded her mind. When she looked over at him, she saw he was leaving the room. Pox floated near her.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Quickly, she flashed the hologram a confused look.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously. Pox sighed and shook his head.

"I really don't understand, because he's eh…" He trailed off here and she watched him in surprise. "He's normally good at dealing with females of _any_ species." Crypto's mentor continued slowly, as if trying to be nice without actually meaning it. "I didn't think age would matter to him, but looking at him, it just might bother him a bit." Renee nodded, and found out that during their conversation, Crypto had disappeared from sight. In slight panic, she clumsily got to her feet and followed after him. Pox looked after her and shook his head again.

"I will never understand the human emotions…" He grumbled. Once Renee pushed open the doors, she glanced around for him and found him walking down the stairs to the main part of the casino. His casino, she realized. Reaching out to him with one hand, she ran after him.

"Crypto, wait!" She called, surprised when he actually paused mid-step without turning to face her. She stopped a few feet from him. "Crypto, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That was rude of me."

She waited for his response, but instead he turned and continued down the stairs without a word. She gaped after him. What the heck was his problem? A little frustrated, she gritted her teeth and followed him once again. She saw he was leading her down a small hallway with a bunch of doors. Finally, he stopped and opened one, leaving it slightly ajar as he entered it. Carefully easing in the room, she poked her face in.

"Hey, I apologized; the least you could do is accept it!" Finally, his voice echoed from another part of the room.

"Just come in, would you?" Frowning in confusion, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Following the way his voice had come from, she saw he was standing by a window, staring out of it. It had started raining and the window reflection painted a pale picture in comparison of his face. Slowly, she came to the edge of the window to stand beside him.

"Are you angry at me, Crypto?" She asked softly, folding her hands in front of her as she knelt to his level.

"Yes." He answered simply as he clenched the ledge of the windowsill.

"Why?" She asked, pleading him.

"You're driving me insane, _Renee_." He responded hotly. Turning away from the window, Crypto finally looked at her, something unmistakable in his eyes, anger and lust. Those were two bad combinations. Laughing nervously, she began to waddle away from him on her knees, clearly uncomfortable even as her back hit the wall.

"Well, I'm sorry again. I'm just gonna go back downstairs with Pox so you can cool off…" She trailed off when the Furon advanced on her, stopping close enough that she could feel his breath on her face as he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, trapping her.

She winced and waited, but once she smelled the odd scent of his breath, she sniffed experimentally and found his breath to be a very sweet, musky scent. Renee leaned in slowly, as if in a trance. Crypto watched her as she breathed in the air he was exhaling. She took in a deep breath and leaned in even closer and gasped in surprise when she felt her knees leave the floor. She glanced at his hand to find it was a faint sparkly blue and that he was grinning again as she floated in the air.

"I knew it." He spoke and his voice was triumphant. Blinking in surprise, she gazed down at him.

"Knew what?" She complained as she felt her back touch the wall, his hand moving down. She could feel her back following his hand, sliding down the wall until she was sitting. Crypto leaned in close to her again, enticing her by the scent of his breath and making her strain to get closer to him.

"You want me, don't you?" He asked subtly, his voice almost seductive as his breath blew in her face. She shivered, her eyes closing as she whined under her breath. His grin, if possible, grew even wider at her quick submission.

"Please…stop torturing me." Renee muttered as she lowered her head. "I just can't… help it, for some reason." The Furon hummed under his breath in amusement and with his telekinetic powers, he scooted her closer to him.

"Can't you?" Her eyes popped open.

"What?" She raised her eyes to his and saw he was barely a centimeter away from her. She gulped as her eyes blinked rapidly and temporarily, the words died on her tongue. Closing her eyes tightly, she pressed her lips tightly together. It was hard to believe that not long ago; she was terrified of this very being.

"What are you doing to me?" She gritted out from between her teeth. She'd never felt like this with anyone she'd ever met, and here she'd only known this alien for a mere few hours and she was falling for him. What was so great about him? He was short, blue and had a large glowing head. Sure, she just met him and he kidnapped her, but… she felt a draw to him unlike anything she'd felt before.

Crypto paused and he grinned, chuckling softly. Renee had the strange feeling that he'd read her mind just then and she blushed crimson.

"Sorry." She muttered again.

When he spoke, he was almost incredulous. "You truly can't seem to help yourself." Renee squirmed uncontrollably, her eyes down.

"Can I go? I don't know how much longer I can take being this close to you." She heard Crypto growl in refusal. His lip curled, showing his sharp teeth she'd nearly forgotten about. "And I need to think about –" Just then, he took in a deep breath and let it out, causing his exhale to enter her mouth. Her eyes drooped and she inhaled quickly. He blinked at her before he grinned sadistically, a plan forming.

"You can." He offered offhandedly. He released her from his telekinetic power and she gasped from the sensation of being free again and looked up at him in confusion. "But will you?" He asked her as he turned away.

She watched him as she slowly pushed herself to a kneeling position. Crypto walked over to the bed and sat down in it, finally settling his eyes on hers. He leaned back against a pillow and put his hands behind his head.

"My very presence intoxicates you." He reminded her in amusement, the grin never leaving his face. "And you know it."

She blinked owlishly at him from her place on the floor before she finally glared.

"Oh you think you're such hot stuff, don't you? That doesn't mean that I can't walk out of this room. I can and I will, so don't hold your breath." She finished, standing up and crossing her arms. "I am fully capable of rational thought around you." She reminded him, and then grew confused when he held out his hand, the ever-so familiar grin on his face.

"What are you…?" She trailed off when his hand glowed blue again and she felt her feet leave the floor. Renee gasped as she flailed her arms, glaring at him hotly. "Crypto, put me down!" At her demand, he merely laughed, a little bit too sadistically for her liking. She froze when he pulled her directly over him.

As she gazed into his eyes, his grin widened.

"Put me down, now." She repeated, her glare returning. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged.

"Alright _Renee_, if you say so." Crypto responded and let her drop – right on top of him. She landed with a grunt and quickly tried to scurry away, but found he had Renee pinned by her shoulders, holding her only inches from his face. She growled, already past the point of playing.

There are only so many times you can drop a person before they get ticked.

"You know, you're really pushing your luck." His grin stretched, showing all of his teeth this time. Her eyes roamed over them before she smelled it again.

His breath.

She sighed in defeat and dropped her head closer to his mouth, barely a strand of hair's width away.

"Can I ask you something?" Renee whispered, her breath mixing with his as she gazed into his dark eyes.

"I guess." The Furon murmured offhandedly as she felt his hands moving up her arms, making goose bumps appear on her skin.

"Why am I so…?" She trailed off as she tried to think of the word. "I'm just so drawn to you, I'm attracted to you. I'm…I-I… I'm so confused." She stopped as a hundred different words entered her brain. Crypto paused as he read her mind. "I don't understand. I just met you. You're an alien with no characteristics of a human and yet… I'm just… I'm hoping you're not hypnotizing me or anything –" Renee stopped as a strange feeling passed over her body and all she could smell was that delicious scent.

Crypto lips pulled back into a large grin.

"I guess it's just my animal magnetism." He muttered.

With nothing else to do, she quickly pressed her mouth against his, taking advantage of him being close enough.

Instantly, she felt like her whole body caught fire, and was burning her blissfully. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

His lips weren't like a humans, but much more define and stern. He had this spicy undertone and almost with a hint of cinnamon or some kind of sweet, tangy fruit.

She felt his sharp intake of breath; obviously he hadn't been counting on her to act so quickly. Crypto blinked as he lay in shock at her sudden aggressiveness. He had no idea she felt _that_ strongly. Maybe he needed to rethink his current plan.

Taking action, he struggled to push her away, his breathing just as ragged as hers. She gasped and shuddered when she could breathe, emotions she'd never felt bombarding her all at once.

The Furon watched her carefully, reading her thoughts as she took deep breaths with no luck of calming down. He suddenly remembered Pox's warning before he got to the casino. His mentor wanted Crypto to have no relationship with the human girl.

More specifically, none of what Renee wanted out of him. He was torn between his orders and the girl on top of him, but he allowed a cocky grin to cross his smug face instead.

"What was that you said about pushing my luck?" He commented. "Maybe you should leave. You're just a – a human child, and I really don't want you to get in trouble with Pox."

Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his small chest. Just as he predicted, she shook her head soundly.

"I can't." She whispered, shivering when he loosened his grip on her shoulders, the warmth of his hand leaving it. "I'm not the child you think I am."

"That's your opinion. And if I'm not mistaken, you were about ready to leave earlier."

To his surprise, she raised her head to gaze at him. To add to her words, she curled up closer to him, her body pressing against his tightly. She shook her head slowly again just as Crypto was beginning to question his resolve. He could only watch as Renee licked her lips, her eyes closing again. She leant down, her mouth barely an inch away from his.

This seems to be becoming a pattern, Crypto thought dryly.

"Before, I didn't kiss you." She reminded him. "Before, I didn't realize I was about the miss the greatest experience of my life. Crypto, I think I'm in love with you." She murmured softly, an almost submissive, seductive tone to her voice.

Crypto shivered a bit as his body reacted to her a bit hesitantly. The Furon forced himself to resist. He chuckled almost darkly under his breath as he tried to be nonchalant. Pox had been very specific not to take advantage of the girl, but it was difficult when she was practically forcing herself on him. He began to turn on his side to slide his legs out from under her.

"Don't say things you don't mean." He muttered. "You might regret it." She quickly realized what he was doing and clamped her hands tightly on his shoulders.

"Don't leave." The Furon gave her a hard look. Renee pouted and changed the position of her legs to where one knee was positioned in between his thighs.

He blinked at her attempt to keep him with her and growled. He scooted up the bed, only for her to follow him. Renee slowly eased down so that she was putting almost all of her weight on him as she ran her fingers rhythmically over his small chest.

"Please…" She whimpered and her blue eyes were large with anticipation. Crypto could feel himself giving in just by the look in her eyes, but he knew he couldn't. Pox would murder him for polluting the girl's mind.

"Stop playing around. As much as I hate to say it, we've gotta get back to Pox." Crypto demanded.

He raised his hand to PK her off of him when suddenly she groaned with frustration and lurched forward, capturing his lips again hungrily.

His dark eyes popped open as she slowly pushed him back onto the pillow, pleading him and giving him absolutely no way to get away. Curious, he read her mind and had to blink in confusion as he gave into her demands by gently kissing her back.

A million thoughts were going through her head, but none of them were regrets. Some were nervous, some were even excited, but others were just about him in general. What made her so drawn to him? He wondered.

He was brought back to reality when he felt her gently slow down, her mouth eventually leaving tiny kisses on his. It was only when he saw tears trailing down Renee's cheeks did he finally speak.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, annoyed.

"I-I…" She hiccupped before she pressed her lips to his in one quick motion.

Finally, she flung her arms around his waist and released his mouth to bury her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Crypto!" She wailed, her eyes overflowing with tears, leaving wet spots on his uniform. "I didn't m-mean to…" Crypto blinked in confusion, and his mind reeled.

"What?" She sniffed and looked back up at him, her arms still around his waist. Renee hiccupped again and she wiped her eyes and cheeks clear of tears. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her face into his chest.

"Remember when I said that I feel a draw to you, Crypto? When I said that I can't seem to help myself?" She asked.

Crypto nodded.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-?" She cut him off.

"Believe me, if I could, I would've waited for your permission. But…I actually felt like I was loosing my high if I didn't." The Furon glared.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Don't tell me you're calling me a drug." He muttered dully. He didn't understand where she was going with this. She sniffed.

"Please let me explain." She pleaded. He huffed, but didn't argue.

"Right before I kissed you the first time, your breath gave me this really strange feeling. It made me feel empty and very confused. I couldn't think of anything to make that feeling disappear, except to do what came to mind. When I kissed you, I felt very at home. It gave me a sense of security and balance in myself that I never thought possible." She laughed weakly without humor and shook her head. "That's why I started crying, because it made me so happy. I don't understand why it would do that to me. You're like my heroin."

Crypto sighed and reached for her cheek, gently wiping away her tears.

"You are a strange human indeed." He murmured, for some reason, causing her to blush and avert her eyes.

Slowly, Renee leaned up and stopped inches from his mouth.

"Can I…?" She asked in a timid question.

It made goose bumps appear on Crypto's skin from the intensity of her eyes. It was almost as if she needed this to feel complete. Crypto paused and he eyed the door doubtfully.

"I really need to talk to Pox about this." The Furon muttered offhandedly, and once he caught the raging disappointment on her face, he added, "But, it can wait."

It was then that Crypto surprised Renee. He moved the rest of the way and kissed her with a scowl, almost as if he were surrendering in a quite hostile way. Renee felt giddy inside at this new high she was experiencing.

In between their kisses, she breathed out, "Thank you… Crypto…"

Gripping her shoulders, Crypto pulled her closer as he ravaged her lips, trying hard not to hurt her with his teeth. She groaned through her lips, her breath becoming quick.

He was quickly realizing that he was losing his control. If they kept going, he knew he would be in trouble with Pox and quite possibly get de-cloned for it.

The Furon growled again before he swiftly lifted his hand and he levitated her in the air, breaking off their heated kiss. Renee gasped, her whole body, as well as her lips, tingling. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder as she looked at Crypto. He was holding his hand steady, but the rest of him couldn't stop shaking. He took in deep breaths to get control of himself, his eyes were tightly closed and his teeth were clenched.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked after a minute of watching him.

Soon, his breathing was calm enough so he could open his eyes.

"I almost lost control there for a second." He muttered softly, his voice grave like he was ashamed of himself. "Anymore of that and it would've been too late to stop." Renee's mouth slowly formed an oval as she waited for him to let her down. His hand stayed as still as ever. He finally looked at her, glaring slightly. "I'd rather keep you up there until I calm down. I'd really rather not take advantage of you."

She blinked.

"Well, if it makes any difference, I wouldn't mind it." She murmured, her eyes watching his reaction. "You of all people should know that." She reminded him as she pointed to her forehead, causing him to glare at her. Crypto snarled under his breath, averting his eyes.

"You just don't understand, do you?" He began fiercely, making her wince. She truly wanted to be beside him so she could talk to him properly, but he seemed more comfortable with her in the air like she was. "If I were to take advantage of you while you're in that state, what do you think it would do?"

Her mind was blank.

"Um… make me happier?" She guessed with a sheepish smile. By the furious glare on his face, she'd gotten it wrong. She frowned and sighed, her eyes drooping. "Let me guess… I'll get pregnant or something, right?"

Suddenly, she was released from his mind control and fell. Renee yelped and groaned as she hit the bed with a thump and lifted herself up to look at Crypto. He looked shocked by this statement; his hands were by his sides. Slowly, she crawled over to him. "Am I right?"

"Don't you care?" He muttered in disbelief. His face was carefully composed. "Pox specifically ordered me not to do anything like this with you, and I can't disobey that." Crypto grumbled under his breath. She shook her head, the expression on her face firm.

"I don't care what Pox ordered you to do." To her surprise, Crypto whipped to face her as he lashed out.

"You should! Don't you understand that I'm an alien? I'm from a different planet! I'm not supposed to have a soul mate because my whole planet clones itself! I'm not…" He stopped, his chest heaving after his outraged rant. Renee sat with her hands curled up against her, her eyes wide with shock.

Gradually, she blinked and looked at him before she crawled closer to him, her head ducking to see the expression on his face. He growled and turned away.

"You need to go." He murmured softly, his voice livid. She sighed.

"Crypto…" She breathed and shook her head. "You guys got the information out of me, what else do you need?"

Then she slowly reached out for him in caution, as not to startle him into accidentally killing her, and pushed him back onto the pillow. She placed her hands on either side of his head as she gazed down at his annoyed expression.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" The Furon asked dryly as he glared up at her.

Renee raised an eyebrow but kept a good distance away as to not fall victim to his scent again. She shook her head again.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She told him in a soft voice. Right when he opened his mouth to argue, she hurriedly continued. "Let me rephrase that. I _can't_ go anywhere without you."

Slowly, he closed his mouth, his expression confused.

"Why rephrase it when it comes out the same?" He questioned, almost making her giggle.

"Because not and can't are too different things entirely in my book." She responded. "I'm not going anywhere because I can't without you. Do I need to repeat myself when I say I'm drawn to you?"

Crypto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You'll get over it." He growled out through gritted teeth.

Why didn't she understand that he couldn't because of how young she was? It was fine when it was an older woman, but a young child that was almost the same size as him would make him feel degrading. He had to get away from her and fast before she got her way. Pox still needed to get a sample of her DNA, so he didn't need to do anything too extreme to mess that up. Slowly, his lips curled to reveal his deadly teeth.

She blinked at his change of mood. Crypto pushed himself into a sitting position, the devious grin still on his face as he moved toward her, making her back up. She watched him warily.

"Crypto, what are you—?"

Suddenly, the Furon latched his mouth onto her lips, grabbing her arms as he pulled her closer. He felt her sharp intake of breath. She hadn't been expecting that at all.

Crypto read her mind as he pushed her down on the bed, his lips still attached to hers. It was filled with confusing questions, but mostly she was happy. Growing a bit sadistic, he slowed his speed on her mouth and gripped her waist with his hands. Her heart was pumping erratically in her chest as she tried to wrap her arms around him, but he wouldn't allow her the chance.

He pulled back, leaving her lips bruised and her breath irregular.

"Tell Crypto what you want." He murmured next to her ear softly, causing her to shudder.

Renee bit her lip, her mind in a whirlwind as his fingers roamed across her chest and down her stomach. She wiggled before she lashed out and grabbed the Furon by his hands, her eyes furiously unstable in her deliriousness. Instead of being surprised, he grinned as he leaned down near her lips again as she tried to catch her breath with no luck.

"You." Her voice was strong instead of being breathless. He blinked and pretended her didn't hear her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He joked sadistically. "Tell me what you want, _Renee_." He murmured seductively, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

He saw her tremble again. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his neck and latched onto his mouth. This time, her kiss was filled with the intensity of her enthusiasm and the frustration he was causing her. Crypto grinned in the kiss, but felt his body reacting to her desire.

He was never more than glad he got his winky upgrade.

Pulling back, he gave her an amused look. "You never did tell me what you wanted." He commented, already beyond the point of messing with her. That kiss she'd given him gave him all reasons to tell Pox to screw it.

Renee glared heatedly into his eyes. Sitting up slowly, she jumped on him, causing him to hit the pillow as she landed on him.

"I. Want. You." With each word she spoke, she kissed him passionately. "Please…" She whimpered into his mouth as she ran her hands over his torso. "Please, Crypto…"

At his name, she bucked gently against his lower half, causing him to gasp softly. She ground her pelvis into his, making him less and less reasonable.

"You know, if you keep provoking me, you won't be able to get away from me." He growled deeply into her mouth, causing her to groan. She continued her slow torture as she watched him squirm.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She whispered as she bucked hard into him. Clenching his eyes shut, he bared his teeth against the wonderful sensations she was causing him.

"Screw it, I can't take it anymore." He snarled before flipping their positions and ripping her clothes clean off of her, causing her to gasp. "This is your fault, _Renee_." He reminded her as he kissed her roughly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his upper body.

–

**(AHEM) I am so embarrassed by this…**

I wrote this… actually a couple months ago, around the time I finished DAH PotF. (Destroy All Humans Path of the Furon for those who have no idea.) And for some reason I had a fascination with Crypto, and then… this came to be.  
I'm sorry, forgive me! (cowers)

For reasons unbeknown to me, I decided to post this little embarrassment. Do with it as you wish, I'm not sure what to make of it myself. (chuckles nervously) I read it now and I have to think 'WTF?'

Disclaimer: I don't own DAH PotF. ******(spoken meekly with finger pointed)**


End file.
